U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,506 to GOSNEY describes a generic intramedullary nail. The intramedullary nail has a proximal end part which can be pressed on, and a distal end part. The proximal end and the distal end are at an angle relative to one another by means of several curved segments which are disposed between the end parts. In addition, the proximal end part is bent at right angles so that a relatively large angle is formed between the tangents to the central axes at the axial ends. A disadvantage of this known intramedullary nail that it is not suitable for use in relatively linear, tubular bones, especially the tibia.